The Determinants of Childhood Poison Ingestion study investigates the relationship between social and behavioral factors and risk of childhood ingestions of household cleaning and home repair and maintenance products. The specific aims of the study are: 1) to determine the sociodemographic, predisposing, life events and situation, social network, behavioral, parent health protective behaviors for children, and household hazards that affect childhood poison ingestion; and poison ingestion; and 2) to examine the relative contributions of these factors to poison ingestion. Funding for this project was provided by the HBL, CRMC, NICHD to the Principal Investigator at the time Dr. Maiman was Associate Professor, Department of Pediatrics, University of Rochester. Finalization of the study model and manuscript preparation are now in progress.